The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Vitis L. with broad nematode resistance.
The new variety is the result of an interspecific cross of the grape varieties ‘Ramsey’ (Vitis champinii) and ‘Schwarzmann’ (Vitis riparia×Vitis rupestris). ‘RS-3’ plants were asexually reproduced in Parlier, Calif. by the rooting of callused cuttings from dormant, lignified canes in spring or the rooting of green shoots under greenhouse mist in summer. ‘RS-3’ is a stable cultivar and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.